<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare-Nightmare by tiredofwaiting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218759">Nightmare-Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofwaiting/pseuds/tiredofwaiting'>tiredofwaiting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clingytwt, Dream Smp, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy exile, dream - Freeform, sbi, sleepytwt - Freeform, tommy and dream, tommy and tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofwaiting/pseuds/tiredofwaiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was safe but he always haunted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare-Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Dream please…I am so sorry…can we pretend this never happened…Dream please it will never happen again…you’re my best friend..my only friend..Dream..’ Tommy was on his knees pulling at Dreams coat begging for forgiveness, tears streamed down his face. Dream grabbed Tommy by his hair and threw him away from him.</p><p>‘How dare you beg for my forgiveness after this, you need to start over Tommy. You can longer go to the Nether, no one can come visit you until you have learnt how to listen…all I have done is look after you, I was the only one who came to your party and helped you after Tubbo exiled you…drop all of your items Tommy’ Dream pulled out his pickaxe and dug a hole, Tommy shook his head and slowly moved away from him, scratching himself on the rough ground below him ‘Drop your fucking items Tommy I won’t ask again, do you want me to kill you, what will happen then?’ Dream cocked his head to the side while holding his axe in one hand and running his finger along the blade.</p><p>Tommy looked between Dream and the hole ‘I…I’ll die…’ Tommy pulled out the photos and memories he was hiding ‘Let me keep one…please’ Tommy spoke between his cries.</p><p>‘Drop. Your. Items’ Dream spoke through his teeth slowly edging towards Tommy who was still staring at the photos and crying - Dream grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the hole ‘How about you get in the hole Tommy’ Dream picked Tommy up and held him over the hole making Tommy try to squirm out of his grasp and cry more.</p><p>‘No…no…stop I’ll drop them…i’lll..drop them’ Tommy was defeated and Dream knew this and put him back down. Tommy dropped all of his items and memories into the hole, Dream placed the tnt and passed Tommy the flint and steel who instinctively lit it and fell to the floor holding his head in hands and crying. The TNT went off and Tommy laid flat on his back looking up at the stars above him trying to ground himself and slow his breathing, Dream’s masked face blocked Tommy’s view making Tommy jump and stand up and back away from him.</p><p>‘I’ll be back soon Tommy, think about what you did. Don’t do that again.’ Dream walked off in the direction of Tommy’s tent and left Tommy in the remains of Logstedshire. Tommy watched in shock as Dream placed TNT after TNT around his tent and blew it up before waving at Tommy and enderpearling away.</p><p>Tommy was alone. Again.</p><p>Tommy sat for hours holding himself, shivering in the cold night, in shock. His only friend betrayed him. All his friends do is betray him. Wilbur? Tubbo? Dream? Tommy can’t trust anyone but himself…He looked around and finally stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes and picking up blocks laying around from the explosion. Tommy couldn’t trust anyone…could he actually trust himself?</p><p>Block by block Tommy built higher and higher, he was above the clouds now and could barely see the ground. It was quiet up here, he couldn’t see the remains of his home, no bad memories up here - only darkness. Tommy sat down at the top of his tower, his feet hanging off the edge…he pulled out one memory he saved from Dream, it was the picture of everyone from the L’manburg revolution…happier times. They all hated him now of course…it was all Tommy’s fault, Dream was right…Dream was always right. Tommy ripped the picture and threw the two halves to the ground…all people did was betray him because all Tommy did was make people hate him.</p><p>Tommy looked back to the sky just as the sun started to rise, ironic that he used to sit and watch the sun set with Tubbo on that bench back in Dream SMP…now he was sat alone on a tower watching the sun rise…Tommy got to his feet and kept his eyes on the sun rise.</p><p>He gave up everything for L’manburg and his friends - maybe it was time he gave up himself.</p><p>Tommy jumped off the edge…finally in peace…or was he? Tommy looked down and saw the ground getting closer, closer…too close…he didn’t want this…please…no…I can’t leave Tubbo…Tommy started to scream and tried to aim for the water…</p><p>‘TOMMY! TOMMY WAKE UP’ Tommy woke up startled and sat upright…Tubbo was holding Tommy’s shoulders trying to get him to calm down ‘Tommy breathe…what happened?’ Tommy couldn’t speak, he just looked at Tubbo in shock.</p><p>‘Just…just a…just a nightmare’ Tommy started to cry and pulled Tubbo in for a hug ‘Never leave me Tubbo’</p><p>‘Never would Big Man’ Tubbo said hugging Tommy back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>